


Misery

by TheNinth



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNinth/pseuds/TheNinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson has a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery

House leaned against his kitchen counter and watched Wilson meticulously measure two teaspoons of clear liquid into a shotglass. Wilson tipped the glass and swallowed the fluid. Then he took a small notebook out of his jacket pocket and wrote something down. House snagged the pad and read Wilson's cramped, left-handed handwriting.

"You wrote down how much Robitussin you took."

"Of course I did. I'm a _doctor_, House. I write down everything for every patient, even if the patient is me."

"Weirdo." House turned and limped from the kitchen. "I just..."

Wilson cut him off. "I know. You just drink from the bottle." He joined House on the sofa and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "I think I'm dying, House."

"You're not _dying_, Wilson. You have a cold. It's a sinus infection. Did you take antibiotics?"

"Yes, _mother_. Standard dose of Bactrim, four times a day. I've had three doses already and plan to take the fourth just before bed. I've had roughly three litres of water so far, extra vitamin C, and plenty of rest. Give me the remote."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm sick?"

Wilson watched House from the corner of his eye. He caught the little smirk and watched House slide the remote between his leg and the arm of the couch. "I have no idea where the remote is. Sorry."

Wilson laughed softly, then coughed into a tissue. House passed over a small plastic wastebasket.

"Why are you here, Wilson? Don't you have a home you could be sick in?"

"I want to be alone with my misery. And you... are my misery."


End file.
